Can You Love Me, Syaoran Li?
by Moonlight Diamond
Summary: According to the Security Guard Code of Ethics, Syaoran's responsibility is to protect all employees in the cafe, including the pretty top sales associate, Sakura Kinomoto. Yet, Syaoran committed the worst crime of all when he stole...her heart! SS! RR!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Fall in Love**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

_**---Syaoran---**_

My new uniform itches. I scowl and scratch vigorously at my neck again, where the collar is itching like crazy. I hate this job. I really, really, really do. And it's only the first day of work. I have six more months of this to endure.

I scan around my surroundings, taking in the glittery lighting and happy ambiance, looking at people sitting around chitchatting over coffee and cakes.

Don't let this happy little scene fool you. Anything can happen. _Anything!_ See that nice and polite guy over there around his late 40's? The one in the crisp business suit, stirring his coffee while gabbing on his expensive BlackBerry? Yeah, he can actually turn out to be some member of a secret underground mafia and is plotting a massacre tonight.

"Cancel that meeting, Lorraine. I promised to be home for dinner tonight. That woman of mine is threatening a divorce."

Okay, then again, maybe not a massacre.

God who am I even kidding?! This new job as a security guard in a coffee house? IT SUCKS! I _was_ one of the top cops in Tomoeda. Now _that _was a cool job. I had a gun and everything, and got to run around chasing robbers and druggies and murderers and fire my gun at them when necessary. I solved countless of abduction cases, intercepted many drug trades, helped _tons_ of old ladies get their purses back…man, those were the _good_ days.

And I gave all _that_ up to be a _security guard_ at a _coffee_ shop! I must have been out of my mind. Oh wait. I wasn't out of my mind…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Hmm…where am I? Why is everything all white?_

_I can feel that I'm lying down on…something. I try to open my eyes, but it's like they're glue together or something. Okay, who glued my eyes together?! I bet it was Eriol. That bastard. Just because I was shot during a mob chase doesn't mean he can take advantage and glue my eyes together. Now how am I suppose to open them? I should fire him as my best friend after this._

"_Syaoran…Syaoran…please…wake up…"_

_That sounds like mother. Hi mom! I'm awake! I just can't open my eyes. I'm not dead you know!_

"_He's just resting. The doctor said he's fine now, Yelan-san. They got the bullet out and he didn't lose too much blood."_

_Oh great. Now my mom found out I got shot. I'm never going to hear the end of it now. Okay ,maybe I should try harder to open my eyes…_

"_He's waking up, he's waking up!" That was Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol's girlfriend for almost four years._

_I squint from the bright lights. They hurt my eyes. I try to lift my left arm up to shield my eyes, but a wave of pain washes over, and I wince._

"_Don't you dare move, young man!" Mother yells, gently putting my arm back down. She's been crying. Great. I made my mother cry._

"_Okay," I croak. "But can someone get me a pair of sunglasses?"_

"_Very funny," my cousin, Meiling, said dryly. "You almost died, and the first thing you want is a pair of sunglasses."_

"_Water would be nice too," I croak._

"_I'll get some," Tomoyo volunteers, and before I can thank her, mom's glare catches my attention._

"_You are to quit from the police force." That's a demand. One that she's been making for the past…oh, I don't know…for as long as I've been a cop._

"_Mom…" I said. There's clearly protest in my voice from that one word._

"_No more arguments, Syaoran!" Mom blew her top with my one word protest. Uh oh. "The bullet almost got you in the heart this time! I will not have you die before I do! You're only 26! Believe me, getting a call from the hospital saying my son got shot is __**not**__a good new year surprise."_

"_But mom," I said, smiling gratefully at Tomoyo, who gives me water in a paper cup, "my birthday is in six more months. I'll be 27 then. I can officially take over the Tomoeda branch of Dad's company then, like he said. Can't I just stick with policing for half a year more?"_

"_Half a year! No! You're quitting NOW! I'll rather you be unemployed than DEAD!" Mom shrieks. She falls into a near by chair, and Meiling starts to rub her back soothingly._

_Mom takes a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Syaoran, I've decided that if you don't give up policing, then I'm cutting you off the Li fortune. I've discussed this with your father and he agrees wholeheartedly."_

_My jaw falls open. "Mom, you cannot be serious!"_

"_Believe me, I have never been more serious in my life." Mother glares at me. "Now get some rest."_

"_I'll get the doctor and tell him Syaoran woke up." Eriol said kindly, but not without giving me a smirk before walking out of the room. That bastard._

**_End of flashback_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

So here I am, with my new job. This coffee shop is actually one of the biggest line in Japan. There's one branch here in Tomoeda, four in Tokyo, and five in Kyoto. And they all belong to Tomoyo and her mother. Tomoyo was the one who got me this job. We had to convince mother that a security guard's chances of getting shot were low, even though we carry a gun. So she said yes.

At first, I thought, oh, what the heck. It's only half a year. And it's sort of similar to being a police. I'll endure it for six more months, celebrate my 27th birthday, and take over the family company branch in Tomoeda.

But so far, it's only been three hours, and I'm dying a more painful death than a bullet shot. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm dying from pure boredom.

Well, I guess one perk would be all the girls they have as waitresses and cashiers at this place. Quite a bit of them flirts with me, and I bet it'll make mom very happy if I ever settle down in a serious relationship. She's been nagging me about that too. But honestly, there's only _one_ girl I have ever loved and right now, she's currently –

Never mind. You don't have to know that.

Anyways, all the girls here are pretty mild tempered. Except for one, that is. I glance at the counter again, and there she is, handing a customer his change.

Sakura Kinomoto, currently 25 years old, Tomoyo's cousin, head sales. I'll admit, she's really pretty, what with her soft auburn hair and the brightest pair of green eyes I've ever seen. She's currently single as of this morning when I started my shift.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_First day on the job, and I'm early as usual. Maybe I'll get something to drink from the staff lounge…_

"_You LOVE me?! Ha! That's a big joke! If you love me so much, why do you keep her picture in your wallet?"_

_Okay…then again, maybe not. Hmm…a big fight…this sounds interesting. Leaning over, I saw a girl with auburn hair and green eyes screaming into her cell phone. She looks way more pissed than my mother did that night at the hospital._

"_Yes, I snooped in your wallet! So what?! You know what else? I snooped your cell phone too, and found tons of sickening text messages. Oh honey, are you going to come over tonight? Yes, darling, after I drop Sakura off, I'll be right over. Love you! Kiss, kiss!"_

_I tried my best not to laugh. Must…not…laugh…must…not…_

"_You're insane. You think I'll still consider marrying you after you cheated on me with some bar waitress? We're through, Kenji Hashimoto!"_

_Finally, she hung up._

"_Syaoran? What are you doing outside?"_

_Oh shoot. Tomoyo caught me eavesdropping. I look over my shoulders in a panic, and my worst fear came true: the girl was now walking over towards us. And from the look on her face, she's not happy about my eavesdropping._

"_What the hell?! Why were you listening in to my conversation!?"_

_Despite the fact that the top of her head only reaches my chin, her glare is pretty intense. Better choose my words carefully._

"_Sorry, you sounded so funny, I just want to hear the end of that conversation," I admit sheepishly."Haha…funny, right?" Hey, at least I said sorry._

_But that doesn't seem to help the situation. Reaching up, she slaps me across the cheek._

_I gape at her. That girl just hit me!_

_Not even my own mother had ever slapped me!_

_I glared. "I bet your ex-boyfriend is practically cheering on the other line right now as he snuggles even closer to the bar waitress in bed."_

_For a moment she looks like she's about to cry and I instantly regret my words. But then, she kicks me in the shin! First a slap, and now a kick!_

_Glaring at me one last time in a fury silence while I hop on one foot in pain, she stalks off._

"_God, who was that?" I ask Tomoyo._

"_Eh…sorry about that, Syaoran," Tomoyo apologizes sheepishly. "That was my cousin, Sakura Kinomoto. She's been living with us for the past month. Do you want some…er…ice?"_

_She's trying not to laugh. I appreciate that._

_Still. The soft-spoken Tomoyo Daidouji is related to that hot headed monster?! Unbelievable!_

**_End of flashback_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She sees me staring at her. And glares at me. I roll my eyes at her and looks away.

Five more hours on this job, and then I'm done. DONE for the day, I tell you. I'm so going to the pub after this, I tell you.

Hey, why is that short fat guy stumbling all over the place like a blind bat? He looks around my age. What a young age to loose his eyesight.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbles to a lady who he crashes into. Now she's giving him the evil eye.

"Do you need any help?" I ask, placing a hand on his arm. He's shorter than me. Heck, he's probably even shorter than Sakura!

"Oh, yes!" He said gratefully, and squints at me with his small black eyes. I back off. "Oh, sorry, I'm not wearing my glasses today, so I just have to see who you are."

"Oh. Well, okay." I said. _Awkward._ "I'm the new security guard. My name is Syaoran Li."

"Oh! Thank you for helping me, Li-san. My name is Hiroshi Kamiya."

"Where are your glasses, Kamiya-san?" I help him sit down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, there's a girl who's working here that I'm really uh…_interested in._"

I raise my eyebrows. Who's the unlucky chick?

"And, I read in a magazine that guys without glasses win the hearts of girls 85 percent of the time compare to guys who do wear glasses--"

Ooooh. I wonder how Eriol will feel if I tell him this little statistic. _Hey, Eriol, you know if some guy without glasses comes by and tries to steal Tomoyo away, you'll only stand 15 percent chance of winning her back_.

"—but my contact lenses have not arrive yet, so here I am!"

"Oh," I reply, not knowing what to say. I mean, what do you even SAY to something like that? "So uh…do you need any help?"

"Oh yes, I'll be glad if you help me over to the counter."

* * *

_**---Sakura---**_

Seriously. This is the fifth time this morning she giggled over that new security guard.

"Minako! Stop drooling over him!" I roll my eyes. "He's a jerk. Didn't I tell you how he eavesdropped on my conversation?!"

"Five times, Sakura." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. "Just look at him! How can you _not_ think he's hot?!"

Well, I never said he's not hot. I just said he's a bastard. Being hot and being a bastard are two separate things.

You can be hot and a bastard. Or you can be _not_ hot and still be a bastard. Or you can be hot and _not_ –okay, you get the idea.

The thing is, the new security guard _is _pretty hot. Five feet and ten inches. Wide shoulders (even without the shoulder holster, since I've seen him before he put it on this morning), and torso. Thick dark chocolate colour hair. And last but not least…killer brilliant amber eyes.

Oooh yes, he's hot alright.

But I do have my morals when it comes to personality. I mean, Kenji is pretty hot. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him.

_I bet your ex-boyfriend is practically cheering on the other line right now as he snuggles even closer to the bar waitress in bed._

That asshole.

"Excuse me…miss?"

See! Now I've neglected a customer while thinking of his jerkiness!

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologize and gave the lady her change.

The thing is, I'm not cut out to be a sales girl. I mean, I'm only 25 years old! I've just finish my masters degree in marketing, and was all set to get a job in Li Towers as some sort of marketing associate or marking executive.

But then, my brother decides to get marry and went off to Paris for his honeymoon. A LONG honey moon. He said he was sick of working non-stop all the time and decides to take half a year off. The thing is, my new sister-in-law was the top sales associate person in this bakery. And her sudden demanding leave on her honey moon really left my Aunt Sonomi in a tight position. So my brother begged me to take her place for half a year.

Then my parents, so inspired by what my brother did, decide to go off on their second honey moon in Venice.

So here I am: working as some cashier girl, while devising new marketing strategies behind the scenes to boost up cake sales.

God, I can't wait until I'm done with this job.

"Sakura," Minako said sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know you broke up with Kenji this morning. Maybe that's why you're so edgy this morning. Do you want to take your break now?"

I smile at her. She's SO nice. "No, thanks, Mina-chan. I think I'm fine."

"Well, you better run for it then. Your Hiroshi-kun is here again," Minako laughs. I open my eyes in horror. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO!

Not Hiroshi Kamiya! He's 28 years old, a computer technician, short, obese, mild-mannered, and has this huge crush on me since I've started. He's a regular customer only because I'm here. He's another reason why I can't wait to quit.

Hmm…he looks different today…oh wait, his glasses are gone. Wow, his eyes are really squinty…

"Eeek!! That hot security guard is coming over too!" Minako giggles girlishly. Oh yeah. He _is_ coming over.

Coming over as in leading-Hiroshi-by-the-arm-because-he-is-blind-as-a-bat coming over. WHY IS HE LEADING HIM OVER?!

I knew that that Syaoran-what's-his-name is no good. Grrrr…

"Hi Kamiya-san," I said politely. "Where are your glasses?"

"He's really interested in pursuing a relationship with you, Sakura," that stupid security guard smirks. "He even got rid of his glasses because he thinks you'll like him better this way."

"Awww…" Minako grins. I shot her a glare.

_Why don't you mind your own freaking business?!_ I try to make my glare say as I look at Syaoran in the eye.

I'm quite sure that evil glint in his killer brilliant amber eyes are saying _This IS my business. I'm a security guard, aren't I?_

"Uh…you didn't…have to do that, Kamiya-san." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sakura here will be glad to go out with you even though you wear glasses. After all, she's single now."

WHY DOESN'T HE SHUT UP?!

"Oh, you are?!"

Oh perfect. JUST PERFECT!

"Well…I …umm…" maybe I should lie and say I'm engaged.

"I knew that Kenji jerk is not good enough for you, Sakura-chan!"

I back up from the counter while Hiroshi leans in closer, probably to get a closer look at me because he can't see very well.

"You two will have to leave now," I said tightly, "there's a line up behind you."

"Oh…okay…" Hiroshi said, obviously disappointed. "Oh! My contact lenses will be coming in tomorrow, Sakura-chan!"

"How nice," I look behind Syaoran, which is not easy, since he's so tall and everything. "Can I help the next person?"

"Yeah, we better go now, Kamiya-san," I hear Syaoran say. "You can come visit Sakura tomorrow when you can see better."

I really want to smack him again. Him and his stupid smirk. Well, maybe I shouldn't have smacked him earlier. Now he's out to get some sort of petty revenge…by making my life hell for half a year.

* * *

**Moonlight Diamond: **Well, how do you guys like it?! This is the first chapter, so I really, really, really hope you guys drop a review!!!

I have TONS of good ideas for this story! I can't wait to get them out!

I'll really like to get at least 13-15 reviews before the next chapter, if possible :]


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Fall in Love**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**---**_** Syaoran---**_

Dum dee dum dee dum…here I am again…boring, boring, boring. Well, I guess one amusing thing might happen today. That Hiroshi Kamiya will most likely come back and try to flirt with Sakura again. And she'll probably have to be polite about it. Now THAT'LL be hilarious.

You know what I think? I think she's actually psychic. See, she's giving me the evil eye right now behind the counter even though I'm dutifully standing here by the door. I bet she knows I'm actually making fun of her in my head.

"Good morning, Li-san!"

I snap back to attention and look around.

Who said that?!

Oooh! He's back again!

"Kamiya-san! You can see me now!" I grin. Oooh boy is that cheek-slapping fiery shin-kicking girl going to get it now!

"Yes, I can! Wow, you appear to be much taller than you did yesterday." There he goes, looking at me again. I really wish he'll stop doing that.

"Err…thanks?" I blink back at him. _Awkward._

"You must have a lot of girlfriends, right?"

"Err…no, not really…"

"Oh, come on! Don't lie!" Now he's laughing. I don't get it. What's so funny? The truth is, there's only _one_ girl I've ever loved, and due to my own utter _stupidity_, I've lost her forever. It's one of the biggest regrets of my life. Ok, yeah I've dated a few times after that event, but it just wasn't the _same!_

Wait, why is this guy so interested in my love life anyways?

"It's just that…Sakura-chan have…" he looks around, as if he doesn't want anyone to overheard some deep dark secret he's about to share with me, "_rejected_ me."

I blink. Well _obviously_. Was this the deep dark secret?

"Several times," he adds, after not getting a reaction from me.

"Oh," I said slowly, wondering just what kind of reaction he was expecting. "Well, you'll just have to try harder!" I said with enthusiasm. _Not that it'll ever help unless you sprout a few inches taller and lose some weight_.

"See, that's why I want you to help me with. You just have to tell me how I can win Sakura-chan's heart!"

Oh no. No, way. I'm not getting involve in this.

"Kamiya-san, I don't really know your _Sakura-chan_ that well. I've only started this job yesterday."

"But I'm sure you can still _help_ me. PLEASE?!?!"

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS PRACTICALLY BEGGING ME FOR THIS! Oh great, now _she's_ looking over. _And_ she's smirking, as if to say _haha, look who's suffering now!_

"Okay, okay!" I said quickly. Anything to make him stop whining. Geez, what a baby! "Girls like romance. So go up to her right now, and tell her you love her."

What am I even saying? But I can't exactly go _she'll probably never go out with you. You're not her type at all. So you might as well walk out with some dignity and never bother to talk to her again._ Hell, if I say that, I think he might actually start crying. Poor guy, he's too fragile.

Hey wait, where is he going?!

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

Hmm…these chocolate mousse slices are looking pretty good. I wonder if anyone will notice if I take a bite out of one of them…

"Sakura-chan!"

Oh great. Don't tell me Minako is _still_ giggling over the security guard…

"Your lover Hiroshi-kun is here again!" she whispers urgently, a trace of humour in her voice. For some reason, I feel fear start to rise up from the pit of my stomach until it got seize in my throat. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Today, he doesn't need Syaoran to lead him over. No, because from the way he is making is way over, it's obvious he can see perfectly.

Which means he can see ME perfectly. Dear God. I'm going to sue the optometrist who issued him the contact lens.

"O-ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Kamiya-san," I said politely, not daring to piss a customer off. But really, I'm just thinking, _I'm not going to go out with you EVER, so can't you leave already? I've rejected you for like, five times. _"Do you want to buy anything? Some cake or coffee? A muffin perhaps?"

"No, actually, I just want to talk to you."

Now he's blushing. And there's a line forming behind him too. Right at that moment, for some_ stupid_ reason, I look around the café, looking for Syaoran. I mean, what good is a security guard if not to maintain employee-customer peace? And believe me, Hiroshi Kamiya has been disrupting that peace ever since the commencement of this little crush.

Oh oh, I think I'm catching his eye!

I look at him, making sure to put on an urgent expression on my face. _Come over here and remove him!_

…and he smirks with a _you're on your own this time!_ look which I'm sure is against the security guard code of ethics or whatever oath he has to take before even becoming a security guard (_is_ there even such an oath?!).

"Kamiya-san—" I start to say.

"Call me Hiroshi," he interrupts. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Kamiya-san," I insist, "I'm working right now. I can't talk to you."

"Oh…" he said, disappointed. "I guess I'll just sit here and wait for you to go on break then."

OH MY GOD!

I throw Minako a panicky look, which she returns with an expression that says _I worry for you dearie, but you have to admit, this is sort of funny_. See! The corners of her mouth are rising! This is very upsetting. I don't see what's so funny about it.

Okay, this is it. I _have_ to tell him I'm not interested. I just _have_ to! No more of this avoiding thing!

"Kamiya-san, I don't want to talk to you during my break either!" I said, trying to be calm, which is very hard, since he chose to sit in a chair that is RIGHT in front of my face. Just so I'll have to look at him whenever I'm facing forward from the counter.

"B-b-but why not, Sakura-chan?!"

"Because I just don't want to!"

"But I want to tell you how much I _love_ you!"

Uh oh. He looks like he's about to cry. PLEASE DON'T CRY! Now he's creating a little dramatic scene right in the café! Customers are starting to buzz and whisper about seeing some guy confess to his love to a cashier girl, only to have his heart rip open and dump into the coffee blender. I know, because I can hear them.

"Poor guy, he just confessed his love to a lovely cashier girl, only to have his heart rip open and dump into the coffee blender!"

"Can you blame her though? He's shorter than her! I never would have married Harold if he was shorter than me!"

"Physical appearances aren't everything you know."

"Yeah, but he's wayyy out of line."

"I think she's too cruel!"

_Hello,_ I'm not deaf here! Growling silently, I know there's only _one_ thing left to do. Ignoring the customers waiting in line place their orders (which, by the way, who cares about them. They don't seem to mind waiting a few more minutes. After all, they're getting a free show), I march from behind the counter (I swear, Kamiya's eyes lighted up – he probably thought I was leaving the counter to take his hand into mine and tell him how much I love him too. SO NOT HAPPENING!) and stomp _right_ up to…

…Syaoran Li.

I look at him in the eye. "Remove him from the premises, now!" I said in a low whisper, yet, making sure my tone is demanding.

"You don't like him?" he ask innocently. As if he doesn't already know!

"No, he's bothering me, and I think he's a creep! I don't feel safe with him here, and it's _your_ job to make sure _I'm_ safe!" I breath out.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Fine, fine. Stop having a hissy fit."

ME?! A hissy fit?!

Well, I guess I shouldn't complain much, since at least he's going to talk to Hiroshi. I swear, the _entire_ café is looking now. It's like a scene out of a movie or something. I try to listen to what Syaoran is saying, but I can't really since he's whispering. But the next thing I know, Hiroshi was crying out in anguish.

"I know what's going on!" He cries, pointing an accusing finger at Syaoran. Then he looks over at me. Oh good. He finally knows I'm not interested. Which is, you know, a bit slow, since I've rejected him like _five times_.

"You just want Sakura-chan all for yourself! You selfish baka! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving!"

Seriously, if I'm Syaoran, I think I'll freak out. I mean, Hiroshi's practically screaming and kicking like a child.

But what happened next was definitely impressive. Let me tell you:

First, Hiroshi started banging on the table next to him – a table where an elderly couple enjoying their morning coffee and scones were sitting. He frightened them so much that the old lady dropped her strawberry scone with a yelp.

Then Hiroshi _picked up_ the scone, grabbed it, and pointed it at Syaoran like it was a gun or something, all the while screaming, "All this time I've treated you like my friend and you just want my girl!"

Excuse me! When was I ever _his_ girl?!

Then, Syaoran got this _look_ in his eyes. I don't know how to describe it. But it was magnificent. Like he was some sort of hero in a classic fairytale getting ready to slay the dragon. He grabbed Hiroshi by the hand –the one holding the scone – and _twisted_ it around his back, just like he was going to handcuff him or something. Hiroshi yelped, in pain or surprise, nobody knew, and dropped the scone like a hot potato.

Then, in this voice oozing with authority, Syaoran said roughly, "I'm going to have to escort you out of the building. Please do not ever come back here again to disturb the employees, or further actions will have to be taken. _Do you understand?"_

Poor Hiroshi was definitely crying by then. You should have seen it. Tears were streaming down his face; he was sobbing so much he couldn't even answer Syaoran's question. Then, he was escorted out of the building.

I think a little bit of me melted inside at how Syaoran handled the whole situation with such manliness. But it does _not_ mean I'm in love with him or anything, of course.

* * *

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

I guess you shouldn't judge everything by first impression. I mean, yesterday on the first day, I thought Hiroshi Kamiya was just a timid little guy. Who knew he's such a psycho? Also, who knew that a hot-headed and unreasonable girl like Sakura Kinomoto is capable of making my heart skip beats? Okay, I'm getting way ahead of myself. I'll backtrack.

Today, I felt awful since I egged Kamiya on flirting with Sakura. I mean, if this had happened after work hours, she might have got hurt. I thought I owe her an apology.

I know! She didn't even know I had egged him on, and there I was, owing up to it. But it was the right thing to do, and my conscience wouldn't let me rest easy until I do it, even though it was also the stupid thing to do.

I waited until it was the end of our shift (it was Sakura's turn to do closing) before approaching her in the staff lounge. She had changed out of her uniform and was getting a drink before leaving.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh," she seemed surprised that I approached her. "Hey."

"Um…are you feeling better after what happened today with Hiroshi Kamiya?" I asked, wondering how the hell I'm going to apologize.

"Yes, thank you. I…um…liked how you handled the situation."

I swore I saw her blush. And for some reason, seeing her blush made _me_ want to blush too. But I'm a pro, and managed to suppress it. At least, I think I did.

"Yeah, well, I've done more dangerous stuff before. I was a cop."

Her eyes widened. "You were a cop?!"

"Yeah, but then my mom got all freaked out because I got shot and nearly died—" her expression grew more taken aback – "and swore to—er, never mind." I stopped rambling. No need to mention that I'm actually the heir to more than a million bucks.

"I see…" she cleared her throat. "Anyways, I…um…got to…uh…get going."

By now, I was pretty sure she was blushing. And she was flustering. Blushing and flustering. Just like a high school girl with a heavy crush. I should know, because not to brag or anything, tons of girls have had crushes on me. I'm practically a pro at reading the signs right at the beginning.

So then she tried to put the ceramic cup she was holding on the counter, but she missed the counter, and the whole thing just shattered into a million little pieces. She blushed even harder at her own clumsiness and bent down to pick up the pieces.

"No, don't, you'll cut yourself," I bent down along _with_ her, and grabbed her hand. She froze. And looked _right at me_. Eye to eye. And _that's_ when I swore, my heart skipped a beat.

I know! I was really shocked too! Well, more like mesmerized. But whatever it was, I was so distracted that I forgot to apologize. Damn.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!"

I wish Eriol will stop laughing. It gets _really_ annoying. And I think if he laughs anymore, his beer is going to come shooting out of his nose. Which will serve him right. As a matter of fact, I think I better scoot over to the side just so I'm not directly in front of him when this happens…

"I feel soooo sorry for her!" Meiling said sympathetically. "I mean, god! What a psycho! And did he really think that a strawberry _scone_ will actually kill anyone?"

If you're thinking how I'm telling them what happened today at work, you're correct. If you're thinking how I told him how Sakura made my heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason, you're incorrect. The last thing I need is more teasing. The more I think about it, the more I think I'm making this whole skip-a-beat thing a bigger deal than it actually is. Come on! To touch the hand of a pretty girl, _and_ have her stare at her while she was blushing? A little tachycardia is a completely _normal_ reaction for any straight guy.

But it doesn't mean I'm going to propose my undying love to her (which, I'm sure it doesn't even exist). God, that'll make _me_ a psycho.

"I've heard Tomoyo mentioned something about that guy," Eriol said thoughtfully. He knows Sakura personally because she's Tomoyo's cousin. "He's a computer technician, I think."

"Well, I'll be totally freaked out if that ever happens to me," Meiling nods. "God, what if he attacks her outside of work or something?"

Wait. _What did she just say?_

"You…think he would?" I ask carefully, lowering my Long Island down on the table of the bar we're in.

"You never know," Meiling shrugs nonchalantly, as if it's nothing. _How can she shrug like it's nothing?!_

Oh my god! Sakura left alone after our closing shift! And she doesn't drive…

I can feel my chest tighten. I can feel my grip on the glass contracting. What if Hiroshi decides to come after Sakura after she got off work? Well, actually, she might not have any troubles fending him off, since he _IS _shorter than her and all...but still. What if he stole a gun? Hey, anything can happen. _And I'm not there to protect her._

"Syaoran, you okay? You're looking pale." Meiling said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _No, I'm not okay!_

"I'm gonna go to the washroom." Eriol gets up and stretch.

"Ooh yeah, me too." Meiling said, getting up as well. "Syaoran, pay the bill."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I nod, barely listening as the two of them leave. If only I have her phone number…then I can check to see if she's home. Hmm...I can call Tomoyo and ask her if Sakura's home. Or for her phone number. But no. Knowing Tomoyo, I'll never hear the end of it.

_Oh my gosh, Syaoran! I never knew you're interested in Sakura! I can totally match the two of you up! You two will be soooo kawaii together, since both of you have brown hair! And oooo I can design your wedding outfits! And baby outfits for your kids! CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER OF YOUR KIDS, SYAORAN?!_

I just don't think I can handle about a month's worth of that. Besides, I don't even have a crush on Sakura. I just want to see if she's home okay. I already have someone I love._ If only I hadn't been such a coward back then, she'll probably be here sitting next to me. _As usual, a painful wave of remorse washes over me -- just like all the other times I think back to letting the one girl I've ever loved go. But no time to replay that scene in my head now.

My eyes catches sight of Eriol's cell phone. Hey…if he knew Sakura personally, then maybe…

Without taking twice, I begin to scroll around his address book list.

Ahh…here it is. Kinomoto Sakura. I quickly memorize her number, and dial on my own cell phone, making sure to place Eriol's phone back on the table where he left it.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

God, why isn't she answering?!

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Unless…Hiroshi did get her!

"Hello?"

"Hi!" I let out a breath of relief. Thank god. I allow myself to sink back into the chair. "Are you home?"

_"…__who are you?!"_

"Oh! It's me, Syaoran." Damn it! How could I forget to introduce myself?! HOW?!

"Syaoran? Why are you calling me? And did you get my number?!?"

"Nothing!" _Lie_. "Just tell me if you're home or not!"

"Why should I?!"

"Dammit Sakura, I'm not going to mob you! Are you home?!"

"Yes, I am," she said, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, then. Bye." I hang up, cutting off her protests. She's home safely. That's all I need to know. I stuff my cell phone back into my pocket, while taking deep breaths to calm down my rapid breathing and heart rate.

"What's wrong? You look fluster." Eriol comments as he returns.

"I do not!" I respond quickly.

"Yes, you do. Meiling, don't you think he looks fluster?"Eriol asks as Meiling returns from the restroom and slips on her coat, getting ready to leave.

"I think he's sick," Meiling grins. "He was pale before we went to the washroom. Now he's all red. Little cousin Syao-Syao sick? Do you want to stay home from school today?" She touches my forehead with the back of her hand, as if she's my mother or something, testing me for a fever. I swat it away.

"You two are crazy," I mutter rolling my eyes. I ignore their laughter as I continue to stroll out of the bar. I'll wait for them outside. It'll take them a while to figure out I haven't paid for the bill.

* * *

**Moonlight Diamond:** Yay! New chapter! I have even more ideas for this story coming up!

This story won't be TOO long. Probably around ten chapters, max. Maybe even less. I think I'll move the rating to T because there'll be some sex references/jokes in later chapters. Nothing too raunchy, and definitely NO lemons though. But they're pretty much grown up adults, so some sex references/humour isn't going too much overboard.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I've noticed that this story gets a lot of hits, which means people click and/or reads it. But very few of you who reads it actually drop a line telling me if you liked it or not :[

On the other hand, I would like to take this time to thank all those who DID review and have favourited this story or put it on their alerts. I have read all your comments, and they make me very happy hehehe :] I've accidentally uploaded the the wrong document up (I uploaded the first chapter again by accident as a second chapter) earlier, so I'm sorry if anyone got confused. THIS is the actual second one!

Remember, more reviews equals faster update!

Remember to review!! THANKS!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Can You Love Me, Syaoran Li?**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

I can't seem to stop glaring lately. Geez, if I glare anymore, I think my eyes will be permanently stuck this way. And that won't do. I mean, it's not handsome at all. But you see, I hate obnoxious people. You know, those people who thinks they're _all that_. Those people who just can't tell that a girl isn't _interested _in you, but yet will still keep coming back because they think she is when in reality, she's just being polite. Those people who walk pass you every time they exit, and give you this _smug_ look that says _I know you're jealous of me, you measly security guard, you!_

I bet he won't be so smug if he knows I will inherit the company he's working for in just half a year. HA! Take THAT! Who will be smug THEN huh?!

Oh, I'm not talking about Hiroshi Kamiya, in case you're wondering. No, I haven't seen him for around for weeks now. But instead, there's a new guy who took his place as being the most annoying pursuer of Sakura ever.

His name? Takeru Nagasaki.

His occupation? Marketing executive at Li Towers.

His age? Just turned 27 a few days ago (I should know. He came in here and announced it. Sakura totally gave him a birthday hug. Okay, I know she has to be polite with customers, but a _hug?_ I think that's going too far. I'm going to have to speak to Tomoyo about this whole politeness policy). So he's the same year as me, only he's older than me by a few months.

Looks? 5"9. Sandy blond hair. Grey colour eyes. Wears expensive business suits and tie. Carries a briefcase wherever he goes.

Hobby? Flirting with Sakura. Oh, and being a snob.

He's been coming by everyday now for the past two weeks. The first time he came in, I hated him right away.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"So," he said, looking at me up and down after he walks through the front doors, "you're the security guard?"_

_"Yeah, that's me," I reply nonchalantly. But seriously. I'm wearing a security guard uniform, which, by the way, still itches, and have the word SECURITY stamp in big bold letters. What __else can I be? A janitor? And by the way, who is this guy? Why is he looking at me like that?_

_Oh no. Don't tell me he's gay._

_"You must feel pretty lucky, don't you? Getting to work with all these hot girls all the time," he flicks a glance over at the counter._

_"Yeah, I am pretty lucky, I suppose," I flick my eyes over at Sakura. Did she just look at me? Or did I imagined that?  
_

_"Well, you won't feel lucky for long," he smirks at me. "Because I've decided to become a regular customer here. You see that one with the green eyes? She's going to be my next girlfriend. And don't you dare get in the way."_

_Okay, so he's __not gay._

_And he said it in a way that was casual and all charmingly, like he actually welcomes my competition or something._

_"Oh, I didn't catch your name,"_

_"That's because I didn't tell you," I roll my eyes at him._

_"Oh, right, how hilarious of you," he fakes a laugh. "Takeru Nagasaki, marketing executive. Here's my card. If you ever want to do aim higher in life, give me a call. I may be able to talk my boss into letting you become my personal assistant. I'm sure the title marketing assistant to Takeru Nagasaki sounds much more appeasing than just __security guard. Don't you?"_

_Is it on the security guard code of ethics that I can't punch anyone unless they're being a threat? I think so. Damn. What's the point of even spending the majority of my childhood learning various types of martial arts if I can't hit anyone who's being an asshole?_

_So instead of punching him, which is probably against the martial arts code of ethics of not using it for violence as well as the security guard code of ethics of not socking anyone who's not being a threat, I take his stupid card between my fingers. Oooh, so he works in Li Towers. I'm about to inherit that company in half a year, and he suggests I become his personal assistant? Oh, the irony!_

_He's still giving me the smug look, as if he thinks I'm being wowed by his title. Just to show him how wrong he is, I grip his stupid business card between my fingers, and rips it into shreds right in his face without saying a word._

_He glares at me. I glare back. And let's just say, I never lose in a glaring contest. So I guess you know who won.  
_

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Whatever. For all I care, he can date Sakura all he wants because it's not like she's going to be interested.

I look over at the counter, where the two of them are still talking. God. How long as it been?! Oh wait, it's only been ten minutes. Never mind. But still. Why isn't she shooing him away already?

Now she's giggling over something he just said. What could that big goof be saying that's so funny?

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

"I can't wait until you can finally join me in Li Towers, Sakura. We'll be able to see each other a lot more often," he adds in _the_ cutest wink ever.

I blush. Hey, I can't _help _it! He's 5'9 with the nicest shade of blond hair I've ever seen. And his eyes are such a captivating greyish blue. And, oh my gosh, he look soooo good in those expensive business suits. It makes him look very mature and reliable. Someone you can depend on and someone who isn't a player.

And he's interested in _me_! He's been coming by for the past two weeks every day. Now THIS is the type of guy I want to pursue me! Not that stupid Hiroshi Kamiya (who, thank God, haven't been coming by).

"Anyways, Sakura," Takeru says, looking all shy all of a sudden. "Are you free tonight? Do you think you can join me for dinner?"

I blink. Did he just ask me out?! This is too good to be true. I can't seem to move or say anything in return. It's like I'm still trying to digest his words, even though it's only a short sentence. Am I dreaming? Maybe I should pinch myself.

Minako elbows me. OUCH! Okay, NOT dreaming. Oh my gosh, I need to reply him! But then...a part of me hesitates. I mean...I hardly know this guy, as nice as he seems to be. And...well, I know this sounds stupid, but what about Syaoran? I get the feeling he's not on peachy terms with Takeru for whatever reasons. Like maybe he suspects Takeru to be some drug dealer or something. Should I really go on a date with someone who Syaoran, who, by the way, is an ex-police cop, suspects to be a drug dealer?!

Yet, another part of me is thinking...there are still nice guys in the world, right? Just because stupid Kenji cheated on you, doesn't mean all guys are crap. And besides...maybe a date is what I need to, you know, give me the confidence to get back into dating and relationships.

"I'd love too!"

I hope I didn't sound too uncertain.

"Great!" he beams brilliant me at me, like a happy little kid, completely unaware of my inner uncertainty. Awww… "When do you get off?"

"At eight."

"I get off at eight too. I'll meet you at Mayfair?"

Oh wow. The most expensive restaurant in Tomoeda! A cute and nice guy is taking me to the most expensive restaurant in town for the first date. Well, okay, he didn't exactly gave me a whole lot of time to prepare. A side of me was thinking _who does he think I am? Some nobody who is ready at his beck and call?_ But then...nobody's perfect, right? I mean, he's so shy and fluster, he probably just forgot about the whole improntu thing. Oh well! Can life get better? I don't think so.

"Sounds perfect!" I squeak out, feeling more nervous than happy. This is so wrong. I should be feeling happy. Not nervous. My eyes wanderingly glances at Syaoran. He's glaring over at us. What's HIS problem? Never mind him!

"I'll call in for reservations," he picks up his BlackBerry. "Oh, I have to go back to the office now. I'll see you later tonight, Sakura."

"B-bye…"

I continue to stare even after he exits.

"Sakura! You lucky girl! You got a date with a hot guy!" Minako giggles as she takes off her apron to go on her break. "He is wayyy better than that freaky Kamiya dude."

"Tell me about it," I sigh, the memory of that particular day still haunting me. Bad Sakura! Stop thinking about it. You have a date tonight, and you will ENJOY it!

* * *

I had to call Tomoyo and tell her to bring over a better change of outfit so I'll look appropriate for the Mayfair. I mean, I can't exactly walk into the most expensive restaurant in town on my first date with Takeru wearing JEANS and a scoop neck sweater, which is what I had brought as my change of clothes for after work.

"Oh, Sakura! You look amazing!" Tomoyo giggles, giving me a hug. "I know you'll find someone better after that stupid Kenji!"

I do have to admit I look good. I'm wearing a designer silver babydoll top and a black skirt. I've even put on three inches heel for good measure, along with my favourite pair of white gold hoops.

"You do think I look good right?" I ask nervously. "I don't want to screw this date up, but he did ask sort of sudden…"

"You look fantastic! Any guy will go crazy!" Tomoyo giggles some more.

"How do you know? You're not a guy!" I laugh, looking into the mirror in the staff lounge. Hmm…maybe I should do something with my hair…

"Here's Syaoran. He's a guy. Let's ask him." Tomoyo said.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh—

"No, Tomoyo, don't—"

"Hey, Syaoran, what do you think of Sakura's outfit? Don't you think she's hot?"

Too late. Now he's coming over. He doesn't have closing shift tonight either, which means he's getting off too. So he's back into his regular street clothes, which consists of a forest green polo T-shirt, dark black jeans, and a black and grey North Face jacket. Very simple and laid back, yet also very…

…oh, I can't even describe it. Handsome? I don't have much time to process this thought, becuase now he's looking at me without blinking, and I can't control the heat that's spreading up on my cheeks. Does he think I look bad?! Maybe I can read his expression…

Bad idea. One look at his face and the melty feeling from the day he escorted Kamiya out of the building comes back full force. Okay, look away, Sakura. LOOK AWAY!

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm uh…going…somewhere…important." I mumble. Somehow, I don't feel like telling him I'm going on a date. Because then he might think I'm no longer single, and then he won't...he won't...okay, I don't know _what_ he won't, but whatever it is, it makes me not want to tell him I'm going on a date.

"She's going on a date!" Tomoyo squeals, "At the most expensive restaurant in town, the Mayfair". TOMOYO! YOU TRAITER!

"Oh yeah? With who?" Syaoran asks casually as he swings open the staff fridge and pulls out a bottle of orange juice. He unscrews the lid with a _crack_ empties half the bottle in what looks like two gulps.

"Nobody!" I try to save the situation by not letting him find out anymore. "I'm not—"

"Oh, Sakura, don't be shy! She's going out with that nice guy who's been coming to the bakery for the past two weeks. What's his name again? Hmm…it's on the tip of my tongue…" Tomoyo frowns and taps her chin in recollection.

SHUT UP, TOMOYO! I DO NOT WANT SYAORAN LI TO KNOW I'M GOING ON A DATE!

"Takeru Nagasaki?" Syaoran offers, his expression changing from casual to tense.

"Oh yeah, that's him!" Tomoyo grins. Oh boy. I can't even look at Syaoran in the face now, I'm blushing so hard. And I know because I can see my reflection off the metal toaster.

"You're going out with HIM?" Syaoran yells, putting down his orange juice with a _thump_. Thank goodness he screw the lid back on, or else orange juice will fly everywhere, angering that cranky janitor. "That guy's an asshole!"

At this outrageous claim, I snap my head up, all embarrassment gone. I mean, how dare he questions my judgement in people? Will I go out with an asshole. Um, no, I don't think I will. I dumped Kenji, didn't I? And besides, his words are making my uncertain feelings come back.

"He is not! He's very nice! He has a decent job, decent looks, nice personality, and he's not a player!"

"How do you know? You've only seen the guy for about twenty minutes for two weeks!" Oh. Right. You can't really judge a person you've been seeing for only twenty minutes for the past two weeks. But...it's been two weeks! Gosh, if there's something wrong with Takeru, I would have known by _now._

"W-w-well…he doesn't look like a player!" I defend. Yeah, stupid, I know. But I'm not the type to lose in an argument.

"If I were you, I'd cancel."

"No! I'm not cancelling! I'm going on this date and I'll have the best time of my life! You're not going to ruin it for me by picking a fight!" I glare.

"Fine. Just don't issue me a wedding invitation if he proposes to you tomorrow. But do inform me when the two of you divorce," he rolls his eyes, clutches his bottle of orange juice, and walks out the door.

"Well," Tomoyo clears her throat a few seconds later, "that was…something."

"Oh, just forget him. He's always picking on me." I grumble.

"Do you think he's…_jealous?"_

I blink. Is he?

* * *

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

I know something is not right with that Nagasaki guy. I just know it. I growl to myself again as I slide into my silver BMW M3 and put on the seatbelt. Maybe it's police instincts, but I know a bad guy when I see one. I have a bad feeling about Sakura going out with him.

Oh, my cell phone is vibrating.

"Yeah?"

"Syaoran, I'm going over to Tomoyo's tonight, so I won't be home." Eriol said.

"Sleeping over?" I grin.

"Shut the hell up," he retorts. "Just remember to feed Rolo when you get home."

Rolo is my Maltese. I named him after my favourite chocolate.

At that moment, just as I pull out of the staff parking lot, I see Sakura. I pause. Oh oh, there's that asshole Nagasaki! He's coming out of his car! And he's carrying FLOWERS for her. No way. No freaking way. There is no way in hell that Sakura will gush over—

--she's gushing. I can't believe this. She has this big smile on her face. Now she's getting in his car…

"Hello? Syaoran? You still there?" Eriol yell on the other line.

Something is definitely wrong with this guy. I know it. I'm not being paranoid. I'm not. Oh, and I'm not being jealous either, in case you're wondering. I know how jealousy feels like.

I JUST GENUINELY KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!! And I'm not talking about his smug attitude either, although, you know, that's a pretty crappy personality trait to have too.

"Eriol, feed Rolo for me. I'm not going to be home until late." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"To Mayfair." Then I hang up.

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

Takeru is THE sweetest guy ever! Fist he got me a dozen red roses, which couldn't have been cheap. And now he's complimenting me, saying how beautiful I am. And he got us the perfect table with the perfect view.

IS there a sweeter guy in the world? I don't think so.

Now we're waiting for the waiter to bring over our dinner. We're having wine while we wait. I wasn't so sure if I want to have wine, since I'm alcohol naïve…but…it's kind of childish to say _oh, I don't drink, I get drunk really easily. Can I have orange juice instead? It's my favourite_.

Besides, wine isn't THAT bad. Just a little bitter. I want to show Takeru that I'm a mature woman who can drink professionally without getting drunk. I mean, he's a businessman! Surely he loves a woman who's professional enough to drink wine. I mean, wine is a very classy drink. You can't get far in a date with a businessman without knowing how to drink wine, right? This is my second glass, by the way. I just hope the food gets here soon, so I can stop drinking so much wine.

* * *

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

Okay, I know this is a little stalkerish of me, but I can't seem to rest easy. It just dawn on me that the Mayfair restaurant has an upstairs. Yes, the upstairs part is call the _Mayfair Hotel!_ You think I can rest easy knowing there's a _hotel_ so conveniently close by where Sakura and that jerk is having dinner?! Holy, he can probably dunk some date rape drug into her drink and the next thing you know, they'll be having sex!

So far, I'm sitting at a table sort of close, yet sort of far away from them. I swear, the service here isn't very nice. The waiter who seated me was just as snobby as that Takeru Nagasaki. I think it's because I'm wearing a polo shirt and jeans while everyone else here is wearing designer clothing.

"Excuse me, sir," the waiter said in that stuck-up French accent of his, "would you like to order?"

"Er, yeah, get me a coffee for now." I said, not looking at him, but keeping my eyes lock on Sakura. Damn. She does look hotter than usual tonight.

"Very well. How would you like your coffee?" The snooty waiter doesn't seem to like the fact I'm wearing jeans _and_ only ordering a puny coffee. But who cares? Not me.

"Doesn't matter, surprise me," I said, thrusting the menu back at him. I swear, he glares at me. I guess I must have poke him in the mustache or something with the menu thrust.

"Very well, I'll be back with your _surprise _coffee _soon._ Are you sure you don't want to keep the menu for ordering later?"

"No, no, just take it already!" I said, wanting to get rid of him. How can I concentrate when he's asking me stuff about coffee?!

"Fine, sir."

Hmm…on second thought…

"Actually, wait! Give me back the menu!" I snatch the menu back from his hands, startling him. The menu actually covers my face quite a bit in case they look over.

Grumbling something along the lines of _uncouth customers should not be allowed in here_, the waiter stalks off.

* * *

Their meal is coming to an end. And that was probably the seventh glass Sakura drank. She's looking a bit flush and drunk…

Why is she drinking so much if she's so alcohol naïve? And that Nagasaki doesn't seem to notice; he's just pouring her glass after glass after glass…

Or maybe he _wants_ to get her drunk so he can—

"Sir, this is your eighth cup of coffee. Would you like ORDER anything?!"

"Yeah, get me dessert." I said off handedly. I don't really care. It's just that, I think the waiter will blow his top, or worse, kick me out if I order another coffee. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've already tried all their variety of coffees.

"Surprise you?" the waiter sighs in exasperation.

"You do that," I said. Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much coffee. All that caffeine is making me want to pee really, really badly…

I flick a glance over at Sakura's table. It doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon. Maybe I can go to the washroom, come back, and continue my stake out. Besides, it's not like I can hold it in any longer. I think my bladder will burst soon.

* * *

Ahh…okay, that's better. Oh, the waiter is back with my dessert. Hmm…looks like apple almond cake.

"There you are, sir." He said as I slide back into my seat. "Wouldn't think of leaving without paying now, would you?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course not—" Hey. Wait a minute. WHERE DID SAKURA AND THAT ASSHOLE DISAPPEAR TO?! THEY WERE HERE A MINUTE AGO WHEN I LEFT FOR THE MEN'S ROOM!

Using my quick reflexes and wit, and I scan the entire restaurant…

…just to catch a glimpse of Takeru Nagasaki lugging a _very_ drunk Sakura out the door. My eyes widen. _No!_

"Sir, where are you going?! You have yet to pay!" The waiter pushes me back as I try to bolt after the two of them. This waiter is getting on my nerves. And getting in my way.

"Keep the change," I throw a fifty dollar bill at him. That should be enough to cover eight coffees and a cake.

* * *

Aha! I was right! He is taking her up to the Mayfair hotel! He seems to already have a room book, since he's already taking her up the elevators without talking to the receptionists about booking a room…

…which means he has this thing all planned out in the first place! Oh no. He's going into the elevator! Stupid Sakura. This is a perfectly good time for you to wake up! But noooo, you just have to drink a whole gallon of wine and let this guy piggyback you.

INTO A HOTEL ROOM SO HE CAN HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

Oh great, here comes the elevator…and it's full of people! YES! Dashing quickly (and nearly ramming into an old lady), I manage to dash in just before the doors slide close with a ding. Thank goodness Sakura is too drunk to see me, and Takeru is too busy trying to keep Sakura on his back to notice anything. Right now, she's flailing her arms around and giggling all drunk. If this situation isn't so serious, I'll totally take out my cell phone and film it for future blackmail. I smirk at the thought.

Oh, well, I guess the fact that the elevator is cramp with a billion other people help conceal me

"Aww…how cute. Look at the young couple," a woman giggles.

"They're so perfect for each other! Look at how caring he is! Piggybacking!"

"Isn't that romantic?!"

SHUT UP, YOU ALL! It isn't romantic at ALL! He's the one who purposely got her drunk, damn it! Oh! They're getting off! Tenth floor. The elevator doors slide open with a _pingding_ and I instantly follow them out, not caring that I nudge a few people in the ribs. Hey, in such a crowd, it's inevitable.

I make sure to follow behind at a safe distance. I wait a few seconds before following whenever he turns a corner. It isn't hard to find them, with Sakura's loud laughter.

"I want to go flyinggggg!"

Oh yes. Good blackmail material alright.

Finally, he stop at a door. Room number 10061, I memorize. It can be useful later when I have to, oh, I don't know, CALL THE POLICE?

He knocks. Why is he knocking? Doesn't he have a key? I hear the soft jingle of a doorknob being open and the familiar sound of a door scratching against the carpet as it's being open. I can feel the well-known sensation of adrenaline running through my veins. It's just like how I was getting ready to rescue a hostage back to safety back when I was still on the police force. Only except, I don't have a gun right now. But it doesn't matter. I mean, I didn't spend the majority of my childhood learning martial arts for nothing. And I'm pretty sure that whoever is opening the door isn't a mafia gang leader, making the need for a gun obsolete.

_Don't worry, Sakura. I won't let you get hurt in any way._

_

* * *

  
_

**Moonlight Diamond:** Okay! Yay! New chapter! I actually have the scenes for this chapter played out in my mind over and over again and couldn't wait to write it out hehehe.

Yes, I have changed the title, so in case any of you found that confusing. I thought the original title was very BLAH.

I hope you guys review this chapter! It only takes less than 10 seconds to tell me if you liked it or not and why.

I do read each and every one of your reviews. And your PM's.

There was a suggestion of using more complex sentence to make this story a more interesting read. I did take that into consideration – honest!—but then, this story is on the point of view of how the characters think. And I don't think a lot of people think in complex sentences. So yeah…

But I will try my best to use more enriching vocabulary to make this story a more interesting read.

The number of reviews is kind of disappointing, comparing it to how many hits this story received. But I have hope! Please give me your support!

I actually wasn't going to upload this chapter...because I wanted to get at least 40 reviews before I upload chapter 3...but since I was only 5 reviews away from the 40 mark...and I got a few PM's asking me why it says there's a new chapter up when there wasn't (I'm not too sure about this either. Maybe it's a glitch, or maybe I keep on clicking the wrong buttons or whatever. I'll try to find out though) I thought why not? I'm really hoping this story can get at least 60 reviews before chapter 4. But if it doesn't, then oh well haha I'll still upload.

Love you all!

OH, and in case any of you are curious about who Syaoran's previous love was...you'll find out ;]


	4. Chapter 4

**Can You Love Me, Syaoran Li?**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

You know, I wasn't on the police force for four years for nothing. I know that in order to nail a villain, you need _evidence_. And I'm pretty sure that whoever is opening that door is a villain. Thinking quickly, I rustle out my cell phone, click it into video mode, and silently tape…waiting for whoever it is behind the door to reveal his face.

"Hurry up, Kamiya! The girl isn't made of feathers, and I'm getting tipsy myself too, you know!"

Kamiya?! No way. There is NO WAY Takeru Nagasaki is talking to Hiroshi Kamiya…I mean, the short computer technician hasn't even been showing up at the café for weeks! He must have gave up on Sakura after the whole fiasco resulting in me leading him out the café doors for _good_.

But no…opening the door is indeed the short, fat, glasses wearing (I guess he's not cool enough to handle his contact lens) Hiroshi Kamiya! The mastermind behind this whole plot!

"You…you _did_ it Nagasaki-san!" Now Kamiya is looking at Sakura like she's some fallen angel sent to give him a million wishes. "You actually managed it! And you pulled it off without that bothersome Syaoran Li getting in the way!"

HA! Think again! Smile for the camera.

"Well, of course," Takeru Nagasaki rolls his eyes impatiently, hitching Sakura higher up on his shoulders. "Now are you going to pay me or what?"

"Yes, yes, just bring her in here and I'll—"

"Oh, no, I'm not carrying her in there. I'm not going into your room at all, dude. Pay me now, and just get her off of me, for goodness sake! Can't you see she's being a nuisance when she's drunk?!"

"Pink sheeps! Take me flying toooooo…" Sakura wails, flailing her arms, making her nearly falling off Takeru's back. Again. Well, at least she's not making it easy for her kidnappers. You have to give her credit for that.

"Stop freaking move!" He screams at her, having to hoist her up higher to prevent her from falling once again.

"Don't yell at my precious Sakura-chan that way!" Kamiya huffs angrily. "Here's your stupid cheque of a hundred thousand dollars. It's all of my savings. Now give me my Sakura-chan!"

Takeru bites the cheque with his mouth and unceremoniously dumps Sakura on Kamiya. Only, you know, he can't carry her seeing how she's taller than him by like, five inches in her heels. So Kamiya has to settle with letting Sakura lean on him instead.

"Good doing business with you," Takeru grins. "What are you planning to do with her anyways? As if I even have to ask…"

"I told you, Sakura-chan rejected me _five_ times! But my mother gave me a brilliant suggestion. See, she really wants me to get marry too. My mother says girls will want to get marry to the father of their baby, since being pregnant with _me_ is how my mom snagged my dad. So I figure that if Sakura-chan is pregnant with _my_ child…" Kamiya trails off. But it's obvious what he was going to say.

Those bastards! They planned this all along, way back when Takeru Nagasaki first set foot into the café, so that Hiroshi Kamiya, that no good obese fatty, can _rape_ Sakura?!

I feel my blood boil. How _dare_ he?! Well, he's not going to be successful. Not if I have anything to do with it.

"Well, you have fun tonight, you devil," Takeru laughs, before rounding a corner and disappearing. I wait until Hiroshi closes the door. Then I end the filming on my cell phone. This is _all _the evidence I need.

**

* * *

  
**

I really hope I don't have to pay for the broken door back at the hotel. But honestly, there was no way Hiroshi Kamiya will open the door – not even if I had fibbed and said I was room service. So I just _had_ to knock down that door in order to get Sakura out of there.

Whatever. The police didn't mention anything when they towed Hiroshi away. They assured me they'll issue him a warrant that he can't come within 100 metres of Sakura from now on. And if you think that Takeru fellow is going to get away with it, you're so wrong. I called Dad and Takeru Nagasaki will have a nice surprise visit from my ex-coworkers on the police force tomorrow morning when he shows up to work. Oh, and he's also fired (_obviously_), only he won't find out until tomorrow after he gets arrested.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Hanging up with the police, a phone call that only took less than ten seconds, I stroll boldly towards room 10061. It's a breeze for me to knock the door down, and that's exactly what I did. The door smashes against the force of my weight, and inside, I see that Hiroshi is already dress in a white bathroom. The bastard._

_I quickly flick a glance around the room, catching sight of Sakura, lying on the hotel bed, out like a light. With all her clothes still on. An enormous wave of relief and happiness washes over me, even though all along I know she'll be okay as long as I'm here._

_Hiroshi, on the other hand, won't be so lucky. His small piggish eyes are as wide as I've ever seen them, except they're wide in fear._

"_Y-y-y-ou! What are you doing here?! I'm going to sue you! You can't barge in here! This is my room! This is a private—"_

_Really, as if I'm going to let him stand there and stutter about how he's going to sue my pants off when in reality, **he's** the one who's in deep trouble. There's only one thing to do in a situation where you're face to face with a sick, cowardly rapist._

_I punch him. Hard. In the nose. There's a sickening cracking sound, and it definitely __**isn't**_ _from my fist. Oh, now he's crying again, holding his bloody nose. Boo hoo hoo._

_I scoop up Sakura in my arms, bridal style. She's not flailing anymore, thank goodness. In the distance, I hear a loud thumping noise of footsteps, and before I know it…_

"_Hey Syaoran, good to see you again," the familiar voice of my police buddy said by the now-smashed-into-a-million-pieces-doorway. I look up to find the whole crew of my old police partners chuckling at me, and two of them are now handcuffing Kamiya as he continues to weep about how he'll never look handsome anymore because I've broken his nose._

_"Still up to the old heroic tricks, I see." Then he notices Sakura in my arms, drunk, mumbling softly something about a sheep. "Ah...I see. Damsel in distress?"_

_I can tell he's trying hard not to laugh._

_"The doctors will make me look handsome again, right officer?" he wails pitifully to my ex-coworker, named Bruno._

_"Yeah, yeah, there's such a thing call plastic surgery." Bruno replies, cuffing Kamiya's wrists. "Hey, can someone get me some Kleenex? This guy's getting blood everywhere."_

_"But I don't have anymore money left for plastic surgery! I gave all my savings to that Takeru Nagasaki guy! He's the one who brought me Sakura-chan!"_

_"Well, you better cooperate with us so we can find him, and then you'll get your money back for your plastic surgery." Bruno rolls his eyes._

_"Actually," I speak up, "I know where you can find that Takeru Nagasaki guy."  
_

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Eriol! Come give me a hand!" I said. No reply. "If you don't come down, I'm going to let Sakura wear her shoes into the house, and then don't you dare come whining to me about a dirty carpet!"

Still no reply.

Oh wait. He's at Tomoyo's tonight. Right. Sighing, I put Sakura down on a nearby chair and ease her heels off her feet. I'll never hear the end of it if I let her wear shoes inside the house. Seriously, I think Eriol is way too much into housekeeping for a guy. I pick her up bridal style again, and carry her down the hall over to my room.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Rolo greets me enthusiastically.

"Not now, Rolo," I shush, shooing my dog out of my room. He whimpers sadly, probably because I hardly ever shoo him, but in the end, I got him out. I close the door with my feet behind me, making sure Rolo won't be able to come in later. I don't want him to be bothering Sakura. Usually he's not too nice to strangers.

I gently lay her down on my bed, making sure her head is properly rested against my pillow. Okay. Good. Now I'll just leave and—

Uh oh. Why are her hands still pry on my neck? Now how am I suppose to get free? Let go! I reach up and try to loosen her fingers around my neck. I bet I'm blushing. Her face is inches away from mines, and I can feel her breaths against my cheeks—

Oh no. She's waking up. My entire being starts to drown in panic. How the hell am I suppose to explain this to her?

_Oh hi, Sakura. I just saved you from being raped by that short fat computer guy you hated so much. Why am I in such close proximity to you right now in the dark in my room on my bed? Well, uh, it's because..uh…_

Okay, I don't know what to say after that. And I should really stop planning speeches in my head. Oh God. She's opening her eyes…

"Syaoran?" she mutters drunkenly.

"Um…hey, Sakura." I must be blushing at least ten different shades of red now. Thank goodness she can't see me that well in the dark.

She giggles. "Are _you_ going to get me a sheep?"

I roll my eyes. See, this is why I don't like dealing with drunk people. "No, Sakura. No sheep for you."

"No sheep?" she pouts sadly. "But how am I going to get to sleep if you don't give me sheep to count?"

"J-j-just get to sleep, Sakura." I stutter, trying once again to pull her fingers away from my neck, but they were intertwined tightly. Now she got me stuttering. Great. What's next?

"How about a good night kiss then?"

I froze. Did she just ask me to _kiss_ her?! I blush even harder, if that's humanly possible, at the thought of kissing her.

"Sak—"

Before I can even _finish_ my sentence, she pulls me down, and kisses me. On the lips. And not just a simple peck either. It's deep. And of the French variety.

…

Well, what are YOU going to do if you're in MY position?! There's a limit to _my_ willpower too! Besides, it's not like I'm kissing her back or anything…

…OKAY! I _am_ kissing her back. HAPPY?! I admit it! And you know what else I'm about to admit? I like kissing her. The feeling is indescribable, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

I can feel my hormones take over. Shit. Not good. Need. To. Pull. Away. NOW!

I detangle her fingers from around my neck, and instantly, they flop to her sides, and she fell back into a drunken sleep. Standing up to my full height, I start to take a couple deep breaths to calm my rapid heart rate.

Looking back down at Sakura, I shake my head. "Get a grip, Syaoran," I mutter to myself, before pulling the covers over Sakura. Guess I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

God, why is my head in so much pain? And why do I have to struggle to open my eyes? Oooh I think I can see some stuff now…very blurry...and _very_ unfamiliar…where _am_ I? And what is that thing _licking_ my face?! I roll over to my side, only to see the cutest Maltese standing next to me. Oh. So _he's_ the one licking me.

Wait. I don't have a dog.

I blink. Oh MY GOD! This is NOT my room! Where am I?! The last thing I remember is having dinner with Takeru and drinking lots and lots of—

My eyes flies open. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Don't tell me that I've been—

My hands immediately touch my stomach, only to find that I'm still fully clothed. And…I don't feel any aching pains anywhere else, except for my head. And that's _always_ a good sign right? (Not the hangover bit though).

Okay. So from my conclusions…I haven't lost my virginity last night. But…where AM I?

"Rolo, I told you not to come in here until Sakura's—oh. Hey. You're uh…awake."

I know that voice. Syaoran Li. And he's not…OH MY GOD, HE'S HALF NAKED! WHY IS HE NOT WEARING A SHIRT?!

I cover my ears and shut my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, what else would YOU have done if you just woke up in an unfamiliar place, with a hangover and no memory of what happened last night, only to find the co-worker you probably been harbouring a secret crush on standing there HALF NAKED?!

You probably would have screamed too, you know.

"Sakura!" I can hear him calling my name, and finally, he comes over, grabs my wrist, and pulls them away from my ears. Whatever. He may be able to take my hands away from my ears, but he can't make me open my eyes! I'm NOT going to look at him half naked! I'm NOT! Just because he has a really sexy and nice chest does NOT mean I'm going to—

Oh great. Now I think he has a sexy and nice chest. I am clearly not over being drunk.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he said, using that same voice oozing with authority; the same one he used when he was telling Hiroshi Kamiya not to bother me anymore that day. So what else can I do but open my eyes?

But as soon as I open my eyes, I regret it. He's looking at me with those amazing eyes of his. Oh gosh. I feel like I can just melt looking at his eyes…and I'm just speechless.

"Look," he said, with total control in his voice, "I know you're really shock and scared right now. But please trust me, I didn't…" he pauses with a slight blush, as if this speech is making him feel awkward, "…hurt you. And I'm not going to. But please, you have to know what happened last night. Okay?"

I slowly nod. I mean, I'm basically speechless now, so it's not like I can even find my voice to protest. Why does he have to look so good?!

Then he starts to talk. He tells me how Takeru purposefully tried to make me drunk.

Just so he can take me up to a hotel room.

And let Hiroshi Kamiya…oh God…I can feel the bile rise up to my throat at the disgusting idea. The tears totally start to pour out of my eyes. I mean, I know in the end I'm safe because Syaoran saved me. But still. I can't help but just sit there and cry like a big baby. Great. Twenty five years old and I'm blubbering like I'm ten years younger than my actual age.

Syaoran is pretty alarm at my tears. "No, don't cry. You're okay now. He didn't actually get a chance to…you know." He wipes a teardrop from my cheek. I wish he didn't do that, because now I'm blushing a zillion times harder.

Anyways, what happened next, I don't know how. All of a sudden, I just felt really overwhelmed by how Syaoran had saved me and how stupid I had been for not listening to him about cancelling my date with Takeru ,and how he had spent the whole night staking out just because he wanted to protect me and…

…well, the next thing I know…I had flung my arms around Syaoran, and started to cry in the crook of his neck.

He seems to be a bit startle, but then I can feel his strong arms wrapping themselves around me and he starts to whisper stuff like _it's okay_, and _come on, you know I wasn't going to let you be in danger_, and _that guy is arrested now_.

Finally, I pull myself together, and release him from the hug. Then I realize I had hugged him without his shirt on. Whoops. He didn't seem to mind much though.

"Listen, you're probably hungry. I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want to take a shower?"

I nod. "But I don't have any change of clothes."

"I'll lend you something…" he goes over to his closet and rummages around and finally pulls out a big black T-shirt and a pair of boxers with…daisy prints?!?

"I'm NOT wearing your boxers! EWW!" I said on instinct.

"They're _clean,_" he rolls his eyes. "I never wore them before. My cousin Meiling gave them to me last year as a joke birthday gift."

Oh. Well, that's different then. I take the clothes gratefully, giving him a big smile and saying thank you before heading to the washroom. This time, I swear, he did blush. Just when I just walk out the door, I'm also pretty sure I can hear him mutter quietly to himself,

"Shit, can't believe I forgot to put on a shirt! No wonder she screamed."

Well, between you and me, I'm sort of glad he forgot to put one on. Hehehe.

**

* * *

  
**

When I finish my shower, Syaoran is setting the table for breakfast. Ooh yummy, he made pancakes, toast, and eggs! Oh, and he put on a shirt. Damn.

"Hey, you must be starving. Sit down." He pulls out a chair for me but I continue to stand. During my shower, I start to remember a little bit of what happened last night. Not a lot, of course. Just a little. I remember having a dream where I was…well, where I was _French kissing_ Syaoran. But it was just a dream right? I mean, it's not like I actually did French kiss him while I was drunk last night.

Except…what if I had?

Oh God. I have to know if I did it or not. I just HAVE to.

"Um, hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do anything last night when I was drunk?"

He chokes on his juice. Oh great. Now I know I did French him.

"W-what do you mean?"

I mean like did I French kiss you, idiot. Only I can't say that. "I mean like…just…did I do anything…to…you…"

I have never blush so hard in my life. Ever.

I'm pretty sure he knows I'm embarrassed by this. Now he's looking at me with that stupid trademark smirk of his.

"Actually, you initiated a kiss with me," he smirks. "Of the French variety."

I KNEW IT!!! WHY?! I can't believe this. Now he'll know I have a crush on him for sure! Hey, maybe I can blame it on the alcohol. How am I going to say this? Let's see...

_You know I'll never kiss you in a million years if I wasn't drunk!_

_I don't have a crush on you, in case you're wondering! I was just drunk!_

_Yeah right, you liar! Very funny! Hahaha!_

"I'm sorry!"

Okay, that didn't turn out how I expected it to. But I can't control it…those are the first words I blurt out. Syaoran walks closer to me and leans in closer, his face inches from mines. I can feel one of his arms gently encircling me.

Wait. What is he—

"I'm not."

And then he kiss me. Right there. In the dining room. And yes, of the French variety.

Gently, I feel my eyes flutter themselves shut and my arms automatically envelop themselves around his neck. I can feel his hold on me tighten a little.

The first day after being saved, and I'm French kissing a guy. In the back of my mind, a little part of me is still trying to wrap itself around the idea. I mean, does this mean he likes me?

I feel his hand touch the bare skin of my stomach…going higher...

"Oh my God!"

We spring apart immediately. TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR INTERRUPTING MY MAKE OUT SESSION! Did I ever walk in on _you_ when you're making out with Eriol? No, I don't believe I have.

"Hey, we, uh, didn't hear you guys come in." Syaoran said casually as Eriol and Tomoyo stare back at us wide eyed. "Do you guys want some breakfast? I made extra. I'll go and uh…get the plates."

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," Eriol grins.

Syaoran rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Interrupt? Nah. We were just making out. No worries, we do it all the time."

I feel like shooting him a glare for saying that, but I can't. I cannot look at either Tomoyo or Eriol in the eye because I'm blushing so hard. Okay Sakura. Just look at your feet. LOOK AT YOUR FEET!

Oh geez. This will be the most awkward breakfast. Ever.

* * *

**Moonlight Diamond:** HEY everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! I read each and every one of them, and am truly touched.

From your reviews, I know some of you thought maybe Syaoran was jumping to conclusions out of jealousy. But nope, he wasn't. Not this time, anyways hahaha. Glad he decided to stalk, eh?

Anyways, next chapter, there is a high chance that we'll finally get to know who Syaoran's mysterious past love was! Or maybe I should say **_is_** because he just might still be in love with her! Well, she won't actually make an appearance in the chapter, but he'll talk about her. About who she is. About how he met her. About how he fell in love with her. About how he lost her. In **DETAIL**! [At least, it SHOULD be next chapter...I'm seventy percent sure, but I don't want to make any definite promises because I never know when the chapters will end until I actually write them. Sometimes they get too short, so I push the plot a bit forward, and sometimes they get too long and I push the plot back.]

I like to thank everyone for helping me reach the 60 reviews mark!! Yay, I'm so happy now!! I wasn't sure I was going to make the goal, it was reached! Thank you all of you wonderful readers!

My goal is to get at least 80 reviews before the next chapter. Think this story can make it?! I hope so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Can You Love Me, Syaoran Li?**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

Lately, I've been thinking…should I ask Sakura Kinomoto…well, on a_ date?_ I know, you might think I'm crazy. You're probably thinking, _**of course you should, stupid! You kissed her! It's SO obvious you're in love with her! Duh!**_

Except, well, that's the thing. I'm not sure if I'm in love with her or not. I mean, I do have _some_ romantic feelings for her, of course. But…is it really _love?_ See, I have had a very complex dating history ever since _she_ left. I've had approximately three so-called "girlfriends" ever since _she_ left. Being single now, I guess you can probably tell that none of those three relationships worked out.

Why, you ask? Simply because I realize that I'm not in _love_ with any of those three previous girls I've dated. Sure there were little sparks of romances and a little tachycardia. But it's not…_love._ Every time I'm with them, I find my mind drifting back to _her_. And then I realize that I'm still in love with _her_. So then I break it off with my girlfriend. Then I'll meet a new girl, feel a little bit of romance in the air, hope that this time around I'll be able to learn to love again, ask her out, get in a relationship, only to repeat the entire stupid, idiotic cycle again.

And I guess the bottom line is…I don't want Sakura to become one of _those_ girls. If I start a relationship with her…I want it to last. So I must know for certain whether or not I'm in love with her before I decide to pursue a relationship with her. What I feel for Sakura is ten million times stronger than what I felt for my previous three girlfriends. But does that mean it's love? There is only one girl I know for sure that I love. Yet, what I feel for Sakura is…different. Not different in a bad way, and maybe not anything less.

And yeah, alright, I'll admit things are a bit awkward between us right now because neither of us know where we stand relationship-wise with each other. I can tell she's trying to act normal around me, but it's really not easy for either of us.

I steal another glance over at her behind the counter. Damn. She caught me staring. I smile at her. She smiles back. See, it's little things like this that brightens up my long dreary work day.

A part of me really wants to ask Sakura out – really, really do. But then another part of me will feel like I've done _her_ wrong by falling in love with someone else. Maybe it's best that I don't ask Sakura out at all. She deserves better than going out with a guy who is unsure whether or not he's in love.

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

Lately, I've been thinking…should I ask Syaoran Li…well, on a_ date?_ I know, you might think I'm crazy. You're probably thinking, _**of course you should, stupid! You kissed him! It's SO obvious you're in love with him! Duh!**_

Except the thing is – okay, I'm about to share a deep dark secret with you all, and none of you better squeal! – that I never asked a guy out before in my life up to this point.

I know! Almost all the girls I know have asked a guy out or confess to someone! Heck, Minako confesses to at least two guys every six months! But the thing is, every guy I've been in a relationship with (which is not even that many – only about three in my entire life up to now) have asked me out – not the other way around.

And am I about to break this tradition just for _Syaoran Li?_ Is he really worth all the trouble of plucking up my courage and overcoming my fear? _Is he?!_

Well, the thing is…I think he might like me too. I mean, I notice he keeps on looking over at me. And hello, he kissed me! THAT should mean SOMETHING right? I mean, Tomoyo and Eriol are _witnesses! _(Believe me, she never let me hear the end of it when we got home that night –_**Oh Sakura, you two were so cute! You know what? We should all get marry on the same day! Me with Eriol and you with Syaoran! Oh my God, I have to go plan this wedding!**_)

And besides, how can I even ask him out properly without making myself sound stupid?

_Hey, you know, there's this new restaurant in town that I've always wanted to try. Do you want to come with me?_

Hey yeah! That sounds good! Nice and casual and relaxing. And if he says no, I can just shrug and be all okay with it, even though I probably won't be on the inside. Yeah! I'm so going to use that line! I can totally imagine it! He'll go…

_Yeah, sure. Let's go after work. What's the restaurant?_

And then I'll go: _The restaurant is…_

_Is…_

_Is…_

_Is…_

Oh crap! There _are_ no new restaurants in town! Damn! Just when I had the _perfect_ line of asking a guy out for the first time in my life, there are no new restaurants in town! Okay, okay, new line.

_I want to thank you for saving me. So how about letting me treat you to dinner?_

Hmm…okay that sounds good. Except…it's not really the truth. I want to ask him out because…well, because I have feelings for him, not because I want to treat him to _just_ a thank-you dinner. So…isn't that sort of like…_lying?_ But then I can't exactly be THAT straightforward and say,

_Listen Syaoran, I have romantic feelings for you and want to go out with you on a date. Besides, maybe after this date we can get to know each other better and talk about and figure out just where we're standing with each other relationship-wise. What do you think?_

No way, that'll just freak him out. Okay, I'll go with the thank-you dinner plan. But…oh! This is so frustrating! Why is asking a guy out so hard?!

"Miss? Miss?!"

I snap out of my daydreams, and find that a woman is waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"H-h-huh?!"

"My change, _please,"_ the woman said snottily.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize quickly. Okay. I've decided. I'm going to ask him out after work. Good thing none of us has closing shift.

* * *

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

Really, I'm off work. And really, I'm going to go home soon. I just want to finish…drinking my orange juice first before I leave. No sense in wasting good juice.

I flick another glace at the doorway of the staff lounge. God. She got off work at the same time I did, which was _fifteen minutes ago_. So where the hell is she?!

Not that I'm waiting for her or anything. I'm just drinking my juice. See, I'm almost done this bottle. Then I'll go—

Okay. Fine. You're not believing me, are you? Well, I suppose I _am_ sort of waiting for her…but only because I have to drink my juice. And besides, we get off work at the same time! Is it so wrong for me to want to wait for her so I can give her a ride home to ensure her safety? Maybe I should have asked her if she wanted a ride. Then maybe she won't be taking so long and I won't be here waiting around like an idiot.

Ooooh, I hear footsteps! Quickly, I whirl around in the sofa I'm sitting on. I feel my breath being caught in my throat as I see her coming into the lounge, and my heart starts to pump nervously all on its own.

"Hey," I said, somehow magically make my voice steady and casual. Wow. How did I do THAT?

"Hey," she greets back.

_Silence_…

Okay, I just have to say SOMETHING. The longer this silence drags on the heavier my blush is going to get. Only…what can I say?! WHAT?!

"Are you busy tonight?" we blurt out at the same time in haste. I pause. Wait a minute. Rewind. Did she just ask me…

* * *

_**--- Sakura --- (Earlier)**_

After leaving the change rooms, I walk around, trying to find Syaoran. I know he just got off work at the same time. Damn. Where did he go? Did he leave already? He better not have! I didn't spend the entire afternoon coaching myself how to ask him out for nothing!

_But if he already left, then you don't to worry about asking him out._

The coward side of me finds this revelation comforting. But the part of me that was looking forward to going out with Syaoran is extremely disappointed.

I spent a good fifteen minutes looking for him before I finally give up and decide to head to the staff lounge…

Oh. He's sitting right there! Stupid Sakura! Why didn't you check this place first?!

"Hey," He says casually when he sees me walking in.

"Hey," I said in return. Okay. Now ask him out, just like how you practiced in your head all afternoon long.

_I want to thank you for saving me. So how about letting me treat you to dinner?_

Just SAY that! Say it! Right now! Look brain, this is not a good time to freeze out! SAY IT!!

"Are you busy tonight?" we both blurt out at the same time. Damn. How come my pre-plan speeches _never_ goes according to plan?!

Wait. Did he just ask me…

"No, I'm not," we both said in a hurry.

"Umm…" I stutter, feeling my cheeks fire up ten times stronger than the oven in the bakery kitchen. Okay, now is a perfect time to say _I want to thank you for saving me. So how about letting me treat you to dinner?_

"I think we should take this time and figure out where we stand with each other relationship-wise. I mean, at first, we hated each other. Then you saved me. And then we…umm…kissed. And now I'm just really confused! I don't know what's even going on between us anymore! I just think we need to spend tonight in each other's company see how…how…comfortable we are with each other and…and…and…see where we can go from…there."

As you can see, when I'm nervous, I tend to be one hundred percent honest. How humiliating! I didn't expect to say all THAT stuff out! Now I probably freaked him out. He'll never want to see me again!

"I agree,"

Wait, what? He agrees?!

"I…was actually waiting for you to see if you want a ride tonight." He was waiting for me?! While I ran around the store like a nut looking for _him?!_ "And I was actually going to ask you…out and see how we can know each other better. But I wasn't so sure if I…" He trails off. He wasn't so sure if he's…what?

But I didn't get a chance to ask this because he gets up from his spot and puts on his coat. "Come on. I know a great dessert place."

I smile. "Sounds perfect."

**

* * *

  
**

I roll my eyes and dig the plastic spoon deeper into my bowl of almond flavoured tofu dessert.

"I know a _great_ dessert place," I said sarcastically, mimicking Syaoran's early sentence. Yeah, so much for THAT. Do YOU want to know what happened?

Well, what happened was that the _great dessert place_ Syaoran mentioned did not even exist anymore! That's right! The whole building's torn down and they even have a sign saying that a new restaurant is being built in its place! (Which is SO unfair because if the stupid restaurant is built just a little faster, I could have used my first asking-a-guy-out-for-the-first-time-line, which was _Hey, you know, there's this new restaurant in town that I've always wanted to try. Do you want to come with me?_).

So then we ended up buying a bunch of random Chinese style desserts from a street vendor and are now eating them in the comfort of his silver BMW M3.

"Shut up," Syaoran scowls cutely at me, biting into a slice of white sugar cake. Oh God, I even think his scowling is cute. I must be crazy in love with him. Wait…did I just say in _love—_

"It's your turn to ask a question," he prompts. Oh yeah. We're also playing Truth or Dare, only without the dare part. I suggested the game because, well, I feel that we really need to get to know each other better in order to know where we can go from here. He thought it was a stupid game to play, but after he realized how he can fish out some really deep, dark, embarrassing secrets about me, he was all for it. So far, he found out that I sleep with a night light because of my fear of dark (he laughed HARD over that one), never had bully troubles in school because of my tough and protective onii-chan, and had my first childhood crush at the age of ten.

I found out he's skilled in various types of martial arts, has four older sisters, has an addiction to chocolates, excellent with a sword, and was a cry baby in preschool.

Sliding the spoon into my mouth to deliver another bite of delicious almond tofu dessert, I ponder about what I should ask him next. "How old were you when you had your first kiss on the lips and who was it with?"

"Age ten, with Aimee Chan," he smirks. "It was for a play in school. We were suppose to fake kiss, but she had a crush on me and…you know. Okay my turn. Same question."

"Age fourteen, at the Valentine's Day school dance with my date." I reply. "My turn. First time you asked a girl out."

He stay silent. It's as if his entire mood changed from joyous to grey. What did I say? I'm about to say it's okay if he doesn't want to answer, but he replies anyway.

"Um, age sixteen. Asked a girl out for a study date." He shuffles around in the driver seat uncomfortably, reaching for the bag of Chinese sugar doughnuts. After stuffing one in his mouth, he grins. "Okay, my turn."

Oh no. He's not going to ask me the same question right?! What am I suppose to say?! Noooo then he'll know he's the first guy I've ever asked out! Now _that'll_ be an ego booster on his part. Please don't ask me the same question, please don't ask me the same question, please don't ask me the –

"First time you had sex," he grins mischievously. I choke on my tofu dessert. If I know he's going to ask that question, I never would have taken a bite. He hands me my bubble tea, and I take a few sips to wash the tofu dessert down. Okay, that's better.

"Remember, you have to answer honestly," he chides childishly.

"I know," I scowl lightly. Great. Now I'll have to tell him that… "I never had sex before."

His eyes widen. "Wow, you serious?! I guess I was a bigger hero than I thought!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't _just_ save you from being rape that night. I saved your _virginity."_ He grins cheekily, making me flush ten times harder at the mention of the word _virginity._

"Same quest—" I pause in the middle of the sentence. I grin. "No, wait, I have a better one."

"Shoot,"

"How many times have you had sex and how old were you?" I grin.

He shrugs casually, making me slightly tick off. I thought I had asked him a sensitive question! Not fair how he made me feel embarrassed and he's getting off the hook so easily.

"Three times. First time when I was at prom with my date…it was both our first times. Second time when I was 20 at my grandparents' farm for vacation with the girl who lived next barn…she was 18 and her parents almost killed me for taking her virginity. Third time when I was 24 with my ex."

"Was she a virgin too?" I ask, even though, you know, this topic of sex is making me blush a LOT. But still…a side of me finds it oddly fascinating. Yes, I'm a sick, sick person.

"Yeah. Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Why are all the girls you slept with virgins? You player!" I punch him in the arm lightly.

"I am not!" he denies. He reaches down and swipes the last almond cookie from the tray.

"Hey! That was the last cookie!" I scold, grabbing the empty tray in despair.

"Sowwy," he apologizes with his mouthful and a twinkle of laughter in his amber eyes. "I'll skip a turn and let you ask the next question to make up for being the awful last-cookie-eater."

"Fine," I huff. Hmm…what should I ask...it seems like I've already asked everything…Oh! "First love?"

I grin and look at him. Then my smile fades. There's this weird look in his eyes; all laughter and light are gone. And his expression turns incomprehensible. He grows silent again, just like when I ask him about the first time he asked a girl out earlier.

"Syaoran?" I ask when he continues to stay silent.

* * *

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

I knew it. Why did I agree to play this game? Why?! This is stupid. I'm not playing anymore.

"This is stupid," I growl, turning away from her and face the front of the car instead, looking out at the road where we are currently park at. "I'm not playing."

I can feel her tense up beside me. And well…I don't know how to say this, but even without looking at her, I can _**feel**_ the sadness radiating off her being, sort of like some sort of an aura. Am I reading her mind? Is this what people say when they feel "connected"?

"Oh…alright."

_Silence._

I can tell that I've hurt Sakura's feelings. I know she thinks I don't trust her, and that I'm not willing to open up. But the thing is, _nobody_ knows about my first love. Nobody knows about _her_. Well, okay, except for Eriol, but that doesn't count because he only knew about it because he went to high school with me and it was sort of difficult for him not to notice what was going on at that time no matter how hard I tried to deny it. So it's not like I wanted to tell him about it.

I glance at Sakura. She's not looking over anymore She's awkwardly playing with the straw of her bubble tea, as if she's thinking of what to say to ease the uncomfortable silence between us.

She looks so beautiful right now, with the faint glow of the moonlight shining on her. I can feel my heart melt just looking at her now. And before I can stop what I'm doing…

"Her name's Selene,"

She slowly glances up at me, as if she can't believe I'm talking to her. I give her a small smile to show her there are no hard feelings.

"Selene Wong. We went to high school together." I take a deep breath, wondering how to delve into this story. What happened between me and Selene isn't a simple fairytale that ended with happily ever after.

"I remember it was in grade 11 when we first talked. She was this smart, graceful, artistic, quiet and modest girl. The subject she really excelled at was chemistry. And, coincidently, it was the subject I was failing. So one day after school, I asked her out on a study date. I fell in love with her the moment I first spoke to her." I look over at Sakura, and she looks like she wants to ask me a question, but is afraid to interrupt. I know what she wants to ask. "Yes, she's the first girl I ever asked out on a date."

"Oh," is all she said. I can tell she wants to hear more, but is afraid of asking because of my earlier snappy reaction. So she chose to take another drink from her bubble tea instead.

I smile fondly at her. "Your curiosity isn't satisfied, is it? Remember, you have to answer truthfully."

"Well," she mumbles, looking at me with a shy expression, as if she's choosing her words carefully in her head, "I would love to hear more. But only if you're comfortable with sharing."

"We started to have this…on and off relationship; somewhere between boyfriend and girlfriend and just friends. That line can be blurry. It went on like that for a whole year. We would go out on dates. We would kiss. We would talk for hours on the phone. To other people it seemed like we were dating. But yet…I made sure to keep a friendship side to our relationship as well. It was my fault. I…I wasn't sure if what I felt for her was love, and I didn't _want_ to give her the idea that I love her when even I'm not sure about it myself. Do you get what I mean?"

She nods slowly. "I…think so."

"So finally at the end of high school, grade 12 graduation, she finally confronted me."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Syaoran?" Selene speaks, breaking the tranquil silence between us. We're currently sitting under the big oak tree on school grounds, our favourite spot away from everyone else in the graduation hall after the ceremony._

"_Yeah?" I ask, turning to look at her._

_She leans over and gently fingers the second button on my uniform. "Can I have this?"_

"_Selene…I thought we talked about this." I said, feeling my heart twist slowly in pain. I hate to keep saying this to her and it just about kills me whenever she ask me if I love her._

"_I know Syaoran, I know!" she sighs. "I know you said you need more time to sort out your feelings. I know you said you want to be one hundred percent sure that you're actually __**in**__ love before you want to start an official relationship with me. But…Syaoran, I…" she trails off. "I love you."_

_For the first time I feel both happiness and agony at the same time. Happy that she loves me, yet, pain that I can't say it back to her with the same self-confidence._

"_Selene…I do have feelings for you," I take her hand in mines, looking at her in the eye. "And I care about you. A lot. Don't doubt that. But…is that really love? I don't even know anymore. I don't even know what love is suppose to mean. The reason I can't say I love you is because I want to be very certain when I say it."_

_She nods. "I understand. Here." She places a letter in my hand. "I have to go." She got up and starts running off into the distance._

"_Selene!" I call, but she's already long gone_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Why do you still have your second button?" Eriol questions me when I set foot into the apartment._

"_Because I didn't give it to anyone," I grumble. I'm already in a bad mood._

"_I can see that, dummy. Why didn't you give it to Selene? Aren't you two like, going out?"_

"_No," I grumble again, flopping down onto the sofa, clutching Selene's letter in my hand. I didn't even get a chance to read it yet._

"_Syaoran," Eriol said sternly, like he's my dad or something, "if you keep on going like this, Selene will leave you one day. She's not going to wait forever for you to say you love her. Why's stopping you anyways?"_

"_I just want to be a hundred percent sure I'm in love with her when I say it. Is that so wrong? What is wrong with wanting to say __**I love you**__ and mean it?" I scowl at him in frustration. Really, this is all I need: a nagger for a best friend._

"_Nothing," Eriol agrees. "You're right. It's very essential that you mean those three words when you say it. But DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE SO DAMN LONG to figure out your own feelings? Why can't you just stop doubting yourself?"_

"_Shut up," I said, as a lack of a better response, "you didn't give away YOUR second button either."_

"_Because I don't have a special someone like you do. And don't deny it, you know Selene's special to you."_

_And with that, he strolls back into his room. Damn that guy. Why does he always get the last word in arguments?!_

_Whatever. Don't have time to deal with that now. I gently open the envelope Selene gave me earlier. Inside is a single letter folded into thirds. I lightly unfold it and begin to read…_

…

_Half a minute later I'm out the door and running down the street, flagging a taxi._

"_Airport, please!"_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_I scan the crowds at the airport in a panic. Where is she? Where can she be? I've called her like a million times and she never answered. I think I've maxed out all the voice mail limits her inbox has. And she never called back. Well, why would she? I've been such an __**asshole!**_

_This is hopeless. I'll never be able to find—_

_I freeze. Wait. Those…those are her __**parents!**_

_Running faster than I have ever ran in my life, I manage to catch up to Mr. and Mrs. Wong._

"_Where's…Selene?"_

"_Oh, Syaoran!" Mr. Wong said, surprise to see me. "We were wondering where you are! We kept asking Selene why her best friend didn't come bid her goodbye, but she said you were really busy. Selene…she just went through security. Her flight should be taking off now."_

_Selene never told her parents about our so called relationship. All along they thought we're just best friends, so it's not like they hate me for being such an idiot with my own feelings…_

"_And you let her went to France?! ALONE?!" I scream, startling both of them._

"_No, no, dear," Mrs. Wong reassures me, "Selene didn't went alone! Why, she went with our next door neighbour! Both of them are accepted into the same university there! Such a __**nice**__ boy, isn't he?" she asks her husband._

"_Yes, yes! That boy has been after our little Selene for quite a while now, but she kept on rejecting him for reasons she didn't even tell us! But now…she finally accepted to go to France to study with him! We're happier than ever for her!"_

_I can feel my blood run cold. Selene left. For France. With another guy. I tighten my fist, which is currently holding my second button. It's too late. __**I'm**__ too late. I feel warm tears forming themselves in my eyes…and I let them fall freely. I realize now that the one I love is Selene. All along. And now I'll never get to tell her._

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I no longer cry over Selene. What's done is done. It's been nine years.

"Why didn't you try to contact her in France?" Sakura asks softly.

"No point," I shrug. "She…she's much better off with someone else."

"Do you still love her?"

I hesitate. Do I? See! This is the problem with me. I'm always self-doubting, always second guessing myself. It's like, I can't afford to be rash, so I have to think every single thing through. And sometimes too much pondering is a bad thing.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I've dated ever since then. I always thought I can learn to love again. But…I don't know, it's just not the _same_. I miss her, I'll admit that. But it's been nine years. Things are different now. I don't really know what I feel towards her now. I haven't seen her since…that day."

"I see…"

For the first time since I've started telling my story, I notice that Sakura's…crying. I sit up quickly in alarm and grab the Kleenex box from the backseat.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" I ask urgently. Oh God, is she hurt?! I can feel myself start to panic. "Are you okay? Do you—"

"No, I'm okay," she reassures me through her sniffles, "it's just that…your story is so…sad…"

I sigh in relief as a fresh batch of tears releases itself from her pretty green eyes.

"Well…it's in the past now. No use getting sad over it…"

Then I take out my wallet and open it. I pull out a small photo. "This is her," I said, showing her the photo. "And…this is the second button on my uniform that I wanted to give her…but never got a chance to."

I don't know why I'm showing her this. But I feel a bond with Sakura, like I can tell her anything in the world at all.

* * *

_**--- Sakura ---**_

I gently take the picture in my hand. On it, is a pretty girl, at the age of 17, with soft wavy midnight black hair and a bright pair of midnight blue eyes. Gosh, she's pretty. Really, really pretty. No wonder Syaoran loves her.

I feel a bit bad for lying to Syaoran. The reason I'm crying isn't because his story is sad (even though it totally is, don't get me wrong). No, I'm crying because I know his heart belongs to someone else. He had broken relationships ever since Selene, which means the one he _truly_ loves is still…her. And that means he'll…he'll…he'll never be able to love me in that way. And he even keeps her picture _and_ his second button in his wallet. Even after _nine_ years. He's just the type of guy who can go on to love a girl forever. Which is a _good_ thing if you ever marry him. But it's not so good when you're in love with him and you're not the one he's in love with.

And knowing that hurts. I didn't plan to cry in front of him. Usually I cry over heartbreaks in the comfort of my own room, but this time is an exception. It really does suck to both find out that you're in love with a guy and the love of that guy is another girl at the same time.

Yes, you heard me right. I'm in love with Syaoran Li. There's no denying that. I mean—

"Okay, what about you? Who was your first love?" he interrupts, trying to light up the mood as I handed back his items.

"His name was Daisuke Tanaka." I said, wiping my tears away. "Back in high school. Loved him for four years, from grade 9 to grade 12. I was about to confess to him at the graduation ceremony, but I noticed that his second button was already given away before I opened my big mouth. Needless to say, he already had a girlfriend who went to another school at that time."

"That's all?" He asks, looking shock. Well, I guess after his heart achingly painful tale, mine seems insignificant.

"Well…yeah."

"How do you know you were in love with him?"

"I just do," I said with a shrug. "I mean, it's not that hard to tell the difference between infatuation and love."

"But how can you be so sure? Weren't you afraid that you might have mistaken one for the other?"

"No," I said. "Love is love. I'm always sure when I'm in love and when I'm not When I'm in love, I just…love. Simple as that."

_Just like how I know I'm in love with you._

_

* * *

  
_

_**--- Syaoran ---**_

"Thanks for the ride back," she smiles gratefully, unbuckling the seatbelt.

"No problem. Thanks for spending tonight with me." I grin. "I…I hope we can um…do it again some time."

I don't know what made me say that. But it's what I want to say. So I just said it. I hope she won't say no…

"I'd love to."

YES!

"I better get going now. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Something doesn't feel right. Ever since I finish telling Sakura my story with Selene, she's been acting weird around me. It's almost like…like…

I don't know. Like she thinks my heart is already taken and doesn't have a place for her to be in it? Like she thinks all we can ever be is just friends?

Well, she's wrong. A part of me does want to be more than friends with Sakura. Really, I do. But, I just want a little more time to figure out and decode my feelings for her. But still, I don't want her to completely give up on the idea of having a relationship with me…

Oh God. What can I do? I can't exactly say _**Sakura, please don't think that just because I'm not sure whether or not I'm still in love with Selene, that we don't have a chance. I just need some time to figure out where we stand.**_

No, because that will be too honest.

"I'll walk you up." I instinctively unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door. Maybe if I stall for more time, I can think of what to say…

_**

* * *

--- Sakura ---**_

We walk up to my porch. I guess I'm feeling pretty down because I know there's no chance of Syaoran wanting to be in a relationship with me. Sure, he said he wants to spend time with me again, but spend time as what? Friends? I'm sure that's what he –

"Um, Sakura?"

I turn around to face him and stop rummaging around in my purse for the keys.

"Yeah?"

"I…" he pauses, as if he's trying to think of the right thing to say. Oh no, don't tell me he knows I love him! I'm not that obvious am I?!

"You…?" I prompt. He continues to look at me. And leans closer…and closer…and closer…until…

…

I can feel myself melting in his kiss as my eyes flutter themselves close and my arms once again wrap themselves around his neck. His strong arms tightens around the curve of my waist…

I can feel his fingers playing with the edge of my blouse…and then I can feel his fingers on the bare skin of my back. I swear little shots of tingly electricity shooting up my spine. Oh gosh…his hand is going higher...until…oh gosh, I can feel his fingers on my bra clasp…

"Oh my GOD! We're so sorry!"

AGAIN! Second time in a row!!!

Syaoran and I spring apart immediately (well, what else do you expect us to do? Continue making out?). It turns out Eriol was over at our place…probably making out with Tomoyo in her room (THEY weren't interrupted. It's just not fair!), and now they're getting ready to go out.

"We were, um, just going out for some late night coffee." Tomoyo said, uncomfortably. "But never mind us! Continue! Let's go back inside, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol, however, is more reluctant. "Why? Syaoran did say they make out all the time. I'm sure we weren't interrupting any--"

His words are cut off as Tomoyo slams the front door close again.

"Umm…" I blush, not even able to look at Syaoran in the eye anymore. Great. Now what do I say? _Awkward_.

Fortunately, Syaoran knew exactly what to do. He gives me a light kiss on my forehead and then ruffles my hair.

"Good night, Sakura."

Then giving me a heart melting smile, a smile that says he truly did enjoy spending time with me tonight – eating desserts in his car, talking, _kissing_ – and is…well, genuinely _happy_.

"G-g-good night," I said, waving and watches as he gets in his car.

I have to admit. I'm a bit dazed from all this. Does this mean I have a chance with him _after all?_

_

* * *

_**Moonlight Diamond: **So! Finally, we know about Syaoran's past love after five chapters!! I didn't think I'll reach my goal THAT fast (within one day!) so, as promised, I posted this chapter up! I would like to thank all of you once again for reviewing!! You made me happy hehehe. A reviewer suggested I introduce Eriol to Minako in this story...but...gomen nasai, Eriol's already taken by Tomoyo in this ficlet!

I feel like I should do a little character analysis for those who are confused. Syaoran's character is very self doubting when it comes to love. He doesn't want to make the mistake of telling a girl he loves her and then realizing that what he actually felt for her is just deep infatuation. So he's always questioning his feelings over and over again, sort of like double checking to make sure it's really **_love_**. But his problem is that he doesn't know when to stop double checking, and this is mainly the reason why he lost Selene. After she left, he realized that he did indeed love her and should have stopped questioning himself (he dated other girls after Selene left in hopes of learning to love again, but it never worked out). He does have feelings for Sakura, but from the way he was questioning himself throughout the chapter regarding his feelings for Sakura, it doesn't seem like he learned from his past mistakes...[hint, hint, possible spoiler hehehe]

Sakura is the opposite because she always has self confidence in her own feelings and trusts her own heart. She doesn't need a lot of time to distinguish between love and infatuation. For her, there is no blurry line between love and infatuation, and one is clearly distinctive from the other.

This story will start to have more romance in it as we see how Syaoran and Sakura's relationship develop. In the next chapter, their relationship will rise to another level, and then it'll fall down slightly as we watch Syaoran battle out his own feelings. I don't want to give away TOO many spoilers...but you have to stay tune! It'll be e-x-c-i-t-i-n-g!!

I also believe the rest of the story won't be quite AS humourous as the first part, because now we are delving into the serious romance between Syaoran and Sakura. But that doesn't mean you guys won't be giggling over the plot from time to time. Just that the rest of the story will focus more on the romance part, which I'm sure you'll all adore to see. And besides, I'm sure you can all tell that this chapter isn't as humourous as the first 4, since when Syaoran started talking about Selene, he got quite serious and Sakura got teary-eyed.

And lastly, THANK YOU for helping me achieve my goal of 80 reviews plus! Thank you all! I hope to get at least 110 reviews before the next chapter. I know that's aiming it a bit high...but it's really my goal. However, even if it doesn't reaches 110 on the DOT, I'll still upload! Thank you for reading! Please RR!


End file.
